The Veil, Void and Sovengarde
by ErikArden
Summary: The magical world is gone and all those he cared for have died. Harry has found a way to leave it all behind, but doesn't know what awaits him beyond the Veil. Dragonborn!Harry Rating "M" to cover my bases. NO LEMONS
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ELDER SCROLLS.

They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectively. If I missed someone in that, my bad, not intentional.

 **BOLD = dialogue from game**

Harry woke slowly, scanning his surroundings. When he had activated the Arch's runes and stepped through he had been certain that it would take him to another realm, he had just been unable to determine what realm. But at this point, he had nothing left to lose. London was rubble, and as far as he could tell, he had been the only magical left alive within the borders of England, and one of the only humans alive at all on the isles.

" **Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."** Harry focused on the blond man sitting in front of him on the cart. If this had been Earth, he'd have said he was Norse by looks and accent. Before he could form a reply one of the others spoke up.

" **Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me—we should be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."** This one had the look of wiry strength to him, not the muscled figured of his two other cart mates. His hair was dark and he had bags around his eyes. But he spoke with the same accent as the other one, and he gave some, interesting information…though he didn't know what he was going to be able to do with it.

He hadn't been in this world for more than ten minutes before he was ambushed. He had heard the group captured with him, these Stormcloaks, moving through down the roadway. Either they were supremely unworried about being caught, too tired to put forth any more effort, or horrible at moving quietly seeing as they wore an assortment of heavier armors. Likely it had been a combination of the 3, but regardless, he had heard them…as had likely their captors. An assortment of men and women in scale armor resembling ancient Roman armor had flooded the area, and before he knew it, he had been knocked unconscious.

" **We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."** Blondie replied, and it was true. He couldn't apperate anywhere, because he didn't know anywhere to apperate too. The same applied for the emergency portkey in his pocket. Assuming his vault at Gringots hadn't been buried in rubble, he wasn't stupid enough to risk extra dimensional travel via portkey. He would have to look for other opportunities to escape this.

" **Shut up back there!"** This from one of the armored soldiers, an Imperial he assumed, given the other's earlier comment.

Thief ignored the order…what else could they do to him, **"And what's wrong with him?"**

" **Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."** Blondie yelled, and another piece of the puzzle fell into play. Ulfric Stormcloak, and his men were called Stormcloaks.

' _Joy, right into the middle of ANOTHER civil war'_. What else could he take from the "true High King" comment. At least this was proving informative, and it seemed the others had forgotten about him, which he was grateful for. Ulfric was gagged, and he was the only one. Looking at the other carts it struck him as off that only he would be gagged, but perhaps they just didn't want to deal with whatever rhetoric a challenger to the throne would be spewing in this situation. Harry knew that judicious application of silencing charms had abounded after the Battle of Hogwarts on all the captured Death Eaters and other criminals rounded up there.

" **Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"** So not the brightest blub in the bunch.

" **I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."**

Harry tuned out part of the conversation here, only listening enough to take in names, as the other two seemed to have a need to get everything out in the open. He now knew where they were headed, and this would also likely give him a good point of reference in the near future. He didn't want to show off his magical abilities, but given the situation, he would have to do that soon to survive. He just hoped that the locals didn't share medieval Earth's superstition about magic, but it was a risk he would have to take. He noticed Blondie had referred to himself and Thief as "Nord", so close to Norse that with the other similarities, almost made Harry smile. Almost.

Blondie's comments about the girl hurt, as it brought back memories of Hermione. She and Ron hadn't lasted a year after the battle, though they had stayed friends till he died. Two years later, after dancing around each other for months, they were together, and those were the happiest memories Harry could think of, regardless of what had happened in the end. Ron had died in the earlier days of the riots. Hermione had survived with Harry and the remaining Weasley after the initial attack for some time; however, like everyone else, she died too. Not the last of his friends and family to go, but the hardest to watch.

After the wagons pull to a stop and we are unloaded, Thief starts to lose it, **"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"**

He is ignored as an imposing woman in heavy metal armor steps forward, and all his assumptions of similarities to the Romans are confirmed by its look. She could have passed off as a roman soldier during its height of power, down to her helmet that she had tucked under her arm. **"Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!"**

" **Empire loves their damn lists,"** mutters Blondie, glaring at the man standing next to the officer, for she had to be as one of the only ones in that armor, that Harry though if he had a lick of magic in his veins the Imperial male would have combusted. This was more than hate for a enemy soldier, this was personal and powerful hate, something that reminded him Neville's hate for Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ulfric is called forward and he moved forward with a grunt and a glare at all the imperials, but more for the man in bronzed armor standing at the front. It was then that Harry did a double take, as the, person, standing next to the General had the most angled face he had ever seen, with long pointed ears and almond shaped eyes. It was as if Tolkien's elven folk, and Elves from most muggle literature had walked off the page and into his sight. This must be that Thalmor that Blondie had mutter about earlier. _'Well, if there are elves, then it can't be_ that _much of a stretch to believe magic exists'_

" **Ralof of Riverwood,"** and with that Blondie—Ralof—walked off to the small crowd of Stormcloak soldiers waiting to be executed. **"Lokir of Rorikstead."**

At this Thief, Lokir, yelled **"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"** and took off running. **"You're not going to kill me!"**

" **Archers!"** At the captians command one of the archers puts an arrow into Lokir's back and he falls with loud cry. **"Anyone else feel like running?"** At her comment the actually smiled and it was then that Harry hoped that this one would die soon, somehow. Executing rebels he unfortunately understood. But taking pleasure in their death like this seemed too much like Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

His attention when the list reader spoke again, **"Wait, you there. Who are you?"**

Harry stepped forward a moment and answered, "Harry Potter."

" **You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?"** So, it seemed something in either his look or accent struck this man as being a, Breton? Oh, the irony of that made him snort quietly, drawing a quirk of list reader's brow. **"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."**

" **Forget the list. He goes to the block."** This did nothing to improve Harry's opinion of the woman, and caused Reader to flinch slightly.

" **By your orders, captain,"** he said resignedly. **"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock."** He directed at Harry, and he truly did seem sorry, not wanting to kill an innocent man by accident. But Harry knew if he refused or argued, with the attitude of the Captain, that it would bode very ill for the younger man.

Harry nodded at him, showing that he understood his predicament, and while he understandably wasn't happy, didn't hold it against the young reader. He moved to step into line with the others, hoping to find a way out of this. He listened to Tullius's speech and noted the phrase "power like the Voice…" Harry could almost sense the capital letter of voice in the word, and knew it didn't refer to being a masterful orator. Suddenly the gag made much more sense. Before things could progress any further, a ripple of magic washed out from the mountains, and a roar sounded moments later like a thunderclap after a lightning strike. The ripple was so intense it stunned Harry for a moment into stillness. Stretching his senses out he felt a…wrongness…where magic seemed to in conflict with its self, stretching and pulling and sending ever decreasing ripples out, but nothing accompanied them. All the others seemed to have noticed was the roar, but regardless, it confirmed that magic did indeed exist in the world.

The general chose to ignore it, or try to, and move on. The captain called for last rights, and a woman in subdued orange and yellow robes step forwards, **"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved—"**

One of the Stormcloak soldiers stepped forward and interrupted the priestess and moved himself to the block, much to her displeasure, as she turned Harry got a good look at her, and notice she had a similar facial structure to the dark robbed elf, but different enough to stand out.

The soldier wasn't done speaking yet though, **"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"** As he finished the headsman separated his head from his shoulders with a wicked looking axe. Responses from the crowd of onlookers were loud and many. One man yelled "Justice!" loud enough to be heard over the den of other voices, while on the other solders gave her opinion **"You Imperial bastards!"**

Quickly though the crowds quieted and the Captain speaks again, **"Next, the Breton!"** Reader is speaking in calming tones and ushering me towards the block and my mind is racing for what to do, when another roar rings over the town, much louder than before.

" **Do you hear that? There it is again!"** The Captain though doesn't care and moves me to the block herself, planting a armored boot into my back and forcing my head to the block. With little other option I starting to cast an Imperio on the Executioner, but before I can finish, a massive dragon that makes the Horntail I faced all those years ago lands on the tower above my head and lets loose a shout, visibly distorting the air. I'm sure it's the adrenalin, but I can swear I made out words of some sort when it did that. Its next action though is something that I can't believe. It shouts at the sky, and this time I can definitely make out words, though not their meaning. The effect though is immediate. The sky starts gather clouds and flaming rocks start to rain down on the Helgen. To me, the power is palpable and I'm stunned momentarily.

When I stagger to my feet, I see the headsman is buried under rubble from the tower the dragon was on, and my blond cart-mate, Ralof, is beckoning me over to him. Following him through the tower across the courtyard, I see Ulfric just inside, gag gone and speaking to other Stormcloak soldiers. I also see individuals with bows and arrows in Imperial armor firing at the dragon, while others in leather armor fling blots of flame at the beast.

Well, at least my questions on magic have been answered.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So, it's been a LONG time since I've tried my hand at a fanfiction, and the others all died bad deaths. This one though has been kicking around in my brain for so long now, I'm going to do my damndest to make myself finish it. No, the other stories won't be coming back.

As for this one. You will learn, over the course of the story (one chapter being a dream sequence/flashback) what happened to Potterverse, as well as how he came to be here. As the title alludes to, it involves the Veil of Death.

1-Harry isn't going to start out a poor, no monied, level 1 character. He is Harry-Freaking-Potter! That does not mean all powerful killing Giants in a single blow either. Magically, think of him as the equivalent of having completed the Mage's guild quest line with all the side quests done. So strong for sure, but still vulnerable to numbers or strong opponents…LIKE DRAGONS.

2-Dragons are going to be stronger in this than the game, because other than the 1st dragon you fight at the watchtower in the game they are all pretty easy. Sorry, for essentially eternal creatures with their range of abilities, Harry will have a hard time. It is why dragon killers like the Blades were so specially trained.

3-He is going to have some of the items from his world, he came into this world willingly, so you would expect him to take precautions and bring things, like gold, potions, ect…Two big items he will have are the beaded bag Hermione made (think unlimited backpack in game) and Griffendor's Sword. There is going to be some tweaking on how they react in this world, and that is going to be explained in story.

4-His elemental magic will work fairly normally in this world, as will any runes. But other stuff? Like a LOT of transfiguration and charms are gonna be not as great here. See point 3 above.

5-Harry will NOT be all things to all people. He won't be doing all the quest lines, but others WILL be, and they will have interaction. So for those of you that hate the Dragonborn in stories being Thane of all 9 holds, leader of all factions, ect, ect…no worries, not happening here. He will have a couple titles (Whiterun is kinda thrust on you) and later 1 MAJOR position within the world.

6- (and I'm getting close to the end here folks) Helgen will be reborn! I hate that it is left in ruins throughout the game, but that will change here. No, haven't played with the Helgen Reborn mod, only played it on PS3

7-Dragonborn and Dawnguard are out for this story. I look at Dragonborn taking place AFTER Alduin's defeat in the timeline (maybe just in my head, but deal with it) and Dawnguard might happen, but it won't be Harry completing it. It will be someone else of importance that does it in the background.

8-(and final note) NO HAREM. NO SLASH. Harry has 1 love interest as the story progresses, and it isn't for a little while yet.

If I didn't answer your question here, review and I'll either answer you, or tell you I can't. No, this isn't BETA'd, and I'm not really looking for one. If that changes, I'll let you know.

Thank, ErikArden out!


	2. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE ELDER SCROLLS.

They belong to J.K. Rowling and Bethesda Softworks respectively. If I missed someone in that, my bad, not intentional.

 **BOLD = dialogue from game**

Following Ralof into the tower structure, I listened for a moment to his and Ulfric's conversation. The man hadn't given me a second glance, but something in his demeanor told me he knew exactly where everyone in the room was, much as I did. Getting captured by the Imperial army had to have been an anomaly, but anyone can be caught…I know that as well as anyone.

" **Up through the tower, let's go!"**

Looking I see Ralof standing at the base of the stairs beckoning me to follow, and as crazy it seemed at first, there isn't really any other option. Maybe when they reach the top they can get an idea of what is going on and find a way out of this mess. With a nod at Ralof I'm off, moving faster than he is even though my hands are still tied. While it would be a simple matter to vanish the ropes, I'm still a bit unsure how they would react to a random person doing magic. For all I know it could only be government sponsored mages allowed, so best to keep it circumspect for now.

Rounding the last bend there is a soldier trying, unsuccessfully, to clear some rubble from the staircase. **"We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!"**

As I'm about to respond, and remind them that my hands are still tied, when the wall is blown out and soldier stunned. The dragon is hanging on the tower, staring at us for a moment before opening its maw and bellowing out a gout of flame, while somehow simultaneously shouting "Yol Tor Shul". How I can make out the words behind the roar, I am unsure, and I honestly don't care. If I have any eyebrows left after this encounter I'll bare Tommy Boy's children. While I was able to throw myself out of the way, and Ralof was behind me and out of the line of fire, the poor sod who had beaten us up here was a burnt corpse. Luckily, if you can call it that, he appeared to have died quickly.

With no warning the flame was gone and the dragon had flown from the hole and disappeared to reek more havoc on the soldiers and town-folk below. Ralof spared his comrade a moments glance and turned to me. **"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!"** and before I can protest he is off down the stairs.

' _Sure! Send the man with his HANDS STILL TIED to hurtle through a smoking hole in the wall and land on the destroyed, and still smoldering, second floor of a wood and thatch inn! What could possibly go wrong here?"_ But, with the others gone it was simple matter to vanish the ropes binding his hands. Or it should have been. What before had been a simple matter now was noticeable. Not by much, but enough to register. _'Later, jump and escape for now."_

Making my way down and out of the inn I see Reader coaxing a child away from a fallen man right as the dragon lands and clamps his jaws on him and shaking him like a ragdoll before flinging him over the city walls. Looking around he notices me, **"Still alive prisoner? Follow me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."**

Either Reader had the Devil's luck, or the Potter luck had taken a turn for the better, as we only had one other encounter with the dragon, and that was minimal. We had been skirting the wall when it had landed above us and released another torrent of flame. We finally made it to the keep however and were headed in, by the General's orders when the Ralof found us.

" **It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close! Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"**

" **We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."**

" **Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."  
** **"** **You! Come on, into the keep!"**

Well, it seems these two knew each other well, and I finally had a name for Reader, Hadvar. Ralof headed in after yelling for me to follow while Hadvar stood there waiting to see what I would choose. And while Ralof had helped some, Hadvar just seemed like the more advantageous choice. Connected to an Empire that spanned multiple countries, and whose name was known to the military commander of the province, or a soldier that, while seeming known by the leader of the rebels, was just that—a rebel. It's not as if this one choice would define me for my entire life, and the opportunity to make nice with someone with an in throughout the land is just too good to pass.

I nod to Hadvar and follow him into the keep. The sounds inside are dampened considerably, but the roars of the dragon can still be heard, and the entire keep shakes from time to time, presumably when it lands atop to spout more flame. _'That is not an ordinary dragon.'_

"I see you manage to get the binds off, good. Look around, there should be some armor you can use in some of the chests, and it looks like some swords are left in the racks. You do know how to use a sword, don't you?" He looks at me critically, and I know I don't have the typical look of someone used to sword play, but all I can do is smile.

"I've been known to swing a blade when needed," I pause and decide to take a bit of a gamble, "However, I'm more adept with magic the swords. Is that a problem?"

"A mage eh? I might have guessed that a Breton would have talent there, nothing wrong with that of course. I know how we Nords are looked at with our views on magic, but after Winterhold it has left a bad taste in many a mouth." He shook his head, "No, no problem, just keep the spells aimed at any hostiles we see we will be fine. Still, check for armor if you please, we need to hurry and meet up with the rest, they will make their way through soon."

So, the locals all know about magic, and somewhere in the country has had a bad experience with it. Good to know, don't flaunt it and I'll be fine, though some things will be outed sooner than others. I take the necklace from around my neck and enlarge the bag, causing Hadvar's eyes to widen comically. Hermione had spelled the bag to alter its exterior form for me, along with some extra enchantments to make it more useful on missions years ago, and it was going to be useful now. The reach into the bag thinking about armor and my hand automatically finds the basilisk scale armor stored within.

Donning the armor is the matter of a simple switching spell with the destroyed robes I'm currently wearing, and that is that, though that too seems to take much more than it should. I reach back I and pull the elder wand from the bag, and slide it into the holster crafted into the armguards. I hadn't noticed the mages in the fight using wands to throw their fire…though one seemed to have a staff of some sort, using it to throw giant balls of fire compared to the other's smaller bursts or streams. He was the first one I'd seen clutched in the dragons talons and drop from what had to have been a hundred feet in the air, the staff snapping on impact.

Lastly, I pull Gryffindor's sword from the bag, sheathed and attach it to my hip with a mild sticking charm. While all this is happening Hadvar is staring at me like a deer in the headlights and it is all I can do not to laugh when I notice. "Suffice it to say, I have had some experience. Lead the way, you obviously know where you are headed."

Snapping back to reality he nods turns towards the door at the end of the room, mumbling under his breath, "Known to swing a blade, I'll bet."

Around the hall there was gate and voices could be heard, discussing how to get back to Ulfric. So these were Stormcloaks and here he was with an Imperial soldier, this should be fun. Hadvar motions me to stop and be quiet for a moment, and opens the gate. "Hold! Surrender and follow us and we will find a way out of the keep, away from the dragon!" Demanding surrender at even odds…not the best option, but it did give Harry a good insight into the man. Willing to help even an enemy in this situation, but still trying to keep to his duty with the army.

' _Seems I made the right call after all.'_ Unfortunately the Stormcloaks don't take his offer, which is expected and a quick fight ensues. Hadvar quickly takes down the woman that had attacked him, while I had tried stunning the man that charged me with a slightly rusty great sword. Tried, because though the spell went off and impacted the man, he only staggered a moment before rushing at me with a berserker swing. It was all I could do to sidestep him in my surprise and pull my sword to block the next swing. Luckily the larger blade was in so bad of repair that the goblin forged steel sheared through it and I was able to plunge it through his chest in a sloppy swing. The veins around his neck turned a sickly dark-green for a moment as the basilisk venom imbedded in the sword went to work. Not that it was needed, as my strike had hit an artery, but it seemed to take effect much more quickly that the last time I had had to use it. Odd…

Turning around I see Hadvar giving me a "look" and knowing he is thinking it was dumb luck, which in part is was. "Well then, we need to head on this way," he said as he turned towards the other door.

The storeroom afterwards I tried another tactic as we were charged by more Stormcloaks. Sending an Incendio at the man with the large axe, I felt my magic leap from me in a way I hadn't expected and instead of the small flame that normally accompanies the spell, a bolt like the mage from outside rushed from my hands and hit the man in the face, causing him to howl in pain land on his back from the impact. Hadvar, having finished his man quickly drove his blade through the man's neck, killing him instantly and ended his suffering, something I hadn't meant to cause be he didn't mention it.

"Check the store room for any potions left behind, I know they are always some around." As he said this he moved to some of the barrels near the exit door smiling and holding up a small reddish potion I was completely unfamiliar with. It seems my magic isn't the only thing out of place in this world. Looking around I find a few more of the reddish potions as well as others. All of them marked in a type of script that, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to read had it not been for my—benefactor?—on the way to this world. Regardless, two are simply marked as stamina and another as magica. Not sure specifics, I simply put them in the bad and move over towards Hadvar.

"I found a few, have them stored away. You ready to move."

Hadvar eyes my small bag at my side almost enviously. Understandable as he has a much larger, and likely much heavier, pouch slung across his back hold the supplies he has taken. "Aye, let's move on." He opens the door and we move on past corpses and skeletons, all in different stages of rot hanging in cages or lying along broken stone wall. It isn't hard to miss the look of disgust simply telling me to be prepared. The next chamber holds a series of cell and we can hear both grunts of impact and an odd sparking sound from around the bend.

As we come around, a small man in leather armor and cloth hood, much like the mages above, as well as a man in what I've come to see as "standard" imperial armor are fighting with two Stormcloaks. Hadvar jumps in the fray and between the three of them, there is little for me to do, so I simply take in the room. More bodies in different stats of decay, and a man in robes with a tinge of magic in them laying in one of the cages. Off to one side, something that looks a lot like a rack from medieval Europe has the remains of a prisoner still cuffed and stretched out on it. My eyes narrow as I can tell this is a torture chamber, and while I understand death in war, torture isn't something I can condone. Hadvar tries to get both men to follow, but only the larger on agrees, the smaller man, the mage, simply says he needs to get back to his work, ignoring Hadvar's half hearted attempts to get him to follow. I can tell that he is as disgusted as I am by this place.

"I'll be along in a moment, I'm going to look for supplies," I tell him, and though I can tell he doesn't buy it, he simply nods and leads the larger man through the next exit. I turn back to the little man as he looks at the mage in the cage.

"How disappointing! I had hoped he would last a while longer…" Turning from the cage he finally notices me standing in the room, "Well? What do you want, I've already said I won't be leaving and you've already got my assistant following your stupid idea of dragons. Be gone before I have to deal with you."

He doesn't see me pull my wand "Flamari Scutica!" A whip of fire ignites from my wand, circling the torturer in an instant and causing him to scream in pain as the flames sear his skin through the leather he wears. With a quick motion I draw the ship back and his screaming stops as his uncovered neck is separated from his body.

Stepping over the body I unlock the cell with the mage with a flick of my hand and unfortunately he is dead, seeming with little scaring but dehydrated and too thin. Not having time to do more I remove what little of value he had, primarily a book, a few gold coins and another potion. Stepping back I ignite the body with an intense heat and see it burned to ash in a few moments, leaving me somewhat tired. The man however deserved some form of rest. Doing a quick scan of the room I find a bag with little of value in it and a book titled _The Book of the Dragonborn_. _'Huh, should be interesting.'_ I place the book in my bag and leave.

Hadvar gives me a disapproving look, while the assistant seems ignorant of what transpired in the room behind us. "Let's move on, there are Stormcloaks in the room beyond. After this, it moves into a series of caves and we should be able to make our way out."

The fight in the room ahead was more of the same. Five Stormcloaks trying to regroup, all tired from the carts before and disoriented from their trek through the keep's bowels mean the first two fall quickly. The others are equipped with bows and I spend more effort into protecting Hadvar from a volley of arrows than fighting, and one of the soldiers get's a lucky shot on the assistant, and he falls before I know what happened. It may have been for the best, from comments made as he seemed to have been reliant on the torturer, and with him gone he would have either been adrift, or likely turned to banditry. Neither a good choice.

After making their way through the next room filled with something Hadvar called Frostbite Spiders I nearly choked. The Frostbite Spiders reminded me of smaller Acromantula, and while cleaning our weapons from the fight, or in my case feigning cleaning my blade, Hadvar's offhanded **"What's next, giant snakes?"** had me whirling to face him. _'Coincidence, it has to be coincidence.'_ A disillusionment charm on the two of us had us walking past the giant bear in the next cave with it none the wiser.

We made it to the end of the cave and out, and before we had made it three steps, a roar from above saw Hadvar dragging me behind a boulder as we watch the dragon from before flying off towards the mountains on the horizon.

"Come with me to Riverwood, my uncle owns a smithy there and we can find warm beds and some mead to wash this away day. As it is, we won't make it before nightfall, but it will be close. Let's hurry." And with that he's off, not even waiting for my answer…his military side showing, though I can't argue with the offer of a bed and drink.

Catching him I reach into my bag and pull out some food taken from the mess in the keep, "Here, it's been a long day and from what you've said it's just about to get longer. Eat something." With that I take a bite of the bread while handing him a loaf.

It's a quiet walk, and for the next hour or so, nothing out of the ordinary. Some rabbits that scurry away as soon as they notice us, perhaps a bit more frightened that even normal. At what I guess to be about 30 minutes to sunset, I see a series of oddly shaped stone on a type of platform, and feel drawn to them, magic radiating from them in odd ways. Noticing my distraction Hadvar chimes in, "Those are the "Guardian Stones", the Thief, Warrior and Mage. Legend says they grant their blessing to those they find worthy. Most locals travel here at some point, or too the other Stones that dot Skyrim, and some say that they were granted powers from the stone. Never seen any of that myself, but…BY THE EIGHT, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

While he had been talking I approached the stone he had call the Thief Stone, as my magic seemed drawn to it, and oddly not the Mage or Warrior. As I reached it, I laid my hand on the stone above the head of the figure carved there and channeled a small bit of magic into the stone, and light bloomed in the hollow above my hand, and traced the carving below. A small beam of light shot from the top towards the stars, and for a moment I could swear an outline of a constellation, must like the carving on the stone seemed to blaze in my eye.

I felt no different, but by the look on Hadvar's face, this is new to him. "I don't know what that was, and it wasn't intentional. Are you ok?"

"Aye, I'm fine, just, not what I was expecting. Are you done, or, do you feel like putting on any MORE light shows?" he chuckles.

"No, I'm done, let's get moving."

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful, until the walls of the town were just in sight. A trio of wolves came barreling at us and we both drew our blades. As they got closer though their snarls and growls turned into curious whines and they came to a halt before attacking us. The Alpha sniffed the air and stared back at me before slowly backing up and turning to run.

Hadvar stares after them before turning to me, "Is anything around you going to be normal, Harry?"

"When you get to know me better Hadvar, you'll know never to ask that question."

 **!Author's Note!**

Couple points from the reviews/PM's

Lady Salazar: Yes, I know it jumped back and forth in tense a bit, but some of that is simply due to Harry establishing his thoughts after getting clubbed in the head. He is internally commenting on, and reviewing, things that have happened, including moments in the Potter-Verse. Kinda go into past tense for some of it. :/

Yes, I realise that I had jumped from 1st to 3rd person there, and it wasn't intentional. I hope I kept it all to 1st person in this one, as that I how I'm planning on telling the majority of the story, except when necessary. I will eventually go back and update that, but not yet, and it won't change any of what happened in the story, but I will let you know when I do it.

Won't throw name out since it was in a PM, but it was a good point to make so gonna share this. Harry won't be Emperor. He isn't looking for that, and he doesn't really have a claim. Yes, he is Dragonborn, but he isn't Septim by blood, marriage, adoption or anything else. Yes, he could probably push that, and some people (cough Delphine) probably will want him too, but it ain't him.

Do have a request for ya'll if interested. Harry will be doing the Thieves Guild (eventually), but he WILL NOT, like I said last time, be doing everything else. With that said, I need some characters for the Mages College, Companions & someone with the Bards…cause I like the bards quest, and I think that the history keepers of Skyrim, because that's how I see them, would have more presence than the game gives them. Yes, I could insert characters I've played, but, I'd like some feedback…user input. They wouldn't come into play for a while. If you're interested, send me a PM (not a review) with a character overview, including how you built them, for that role. Yeah, a level 80 character that's your "mage" is gonna have a LOT of other abilities, and that's not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for your MAGE, your FIGHTER, ect…I'm looking for their stories, what makes them THEM and not random fighter/mage X.

And no, I don't need an assassin…they won't be around to have the influence the others will. Sorry DB fans.


End file.
